Part of the Journey is the end, The Beginning Rewrite
by sasuke indra
Summary: the Rewrite of Part Of The Journey Is The End, The Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my rewrite of part of the journey is the end the beginning. I apologize for those who thought the last version was good, it wasn't. I can't promise that this will be any better but I will try. Here you will get the Noir trailer. The song played is be the same by ravenscode**_

_third person perspective_

A lone_ figure stands on the edge of a cliff looking out at a red forest, music starts up in the background as he jumps._

******Now I'm hoping that there comes a day when you're by my side****  
****Even though it's hard to think of what might happen along that ride****  
****I must have rehearsed it a thousand times in my head****  
****I come to learn it's easier thought than said, thought than said**

_first person perspective_

I fall, I fall for what feels like forever, towards the forest of Forever Fall, the wind whistling in my ears as I close onto the ground.

**Cause I'm running through this life as I begin to fade  
And I'm hoping to resolve all the things I've done and mistakes I've made  
I'm sorry for the things that we can not work out, oh I know I know  
It won't be the same, be the same **

I flip in the air and start blasting down in a zig-zag motion leaving a black trail after me giving the look of a black lightning hitting the ground, I smash straight through an Ursa blasting it to pieces. I land into a roll.

**And I don't know what has brought me here in its place or what is on my mind  
Are my thoughts to strong to feel this tune or is it worth a try  
My heavy head is constantly weighing me down  
The only thing is you never knew, you never knew **

_third person perspective_

as the smoke clears a boy around the hight of 5'7 with black wolf ears stands and brushes of his leather jacket, his hair is black with red spots, eyes green with a circle of amber in the middle. Around his neck he has a Dark silver cross, with a purple circle and yellow tips. He flips his bang out of his eye and notices the several Beowulf's that has trapped him.

**That I'm running through this life as I begin to fade  
And I'm hoping to resolve all the things I've done and mistakes I've made  
I'm sorry for the things that we can not work out, oh I know I know  
It won't be the same  
It's the end of me  
It's the end of me **

_First person perspective_

I flip the hair out of my eye when I notice that several Beowulf's are circling me, I scoff and use my semblance "Modification" to get claws and Black angel wings. I dash towards a beowulf slashing its bone white mask to pieces instantly killing it.

**I'm sorry for the things that we can not work out, oh I know I know **

I backflip using my wings to shoot of in the direction of another beowulf using it as a spring board to launch into the air dropping a fire dust crystal into the midst of beowulf's, I launch a pitch black feather into the crystal igniting it blowing the beowulf's to pieces.

**It won't be the same  
It's the end... **

I hear a clatter of insectoid feet coming closer, I look behind me and see a huge bone white scorpion coming my way, I launch to the side to dodge the stinger.

**(That I'm running through this life as I begin to fade  
And I'm hoping to resolve all the things I've done and mistakes I've made  
I'm sorry for the things that we can not work out, oh I know I know  
It won't be the same) **

I bring out my red spear hold it in front of me and blast through the deathstalker killing it in an explosion of red.

**Be the same**

I walk away, in the direction of Vale and Beacon academy.


	2. Chapter 2

My attention is drawn to the television where they were doing a news report on a robbery that Roman Torchwick performed.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." the reporter says.

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." the now named Lisa says.

The news feed is cut off as a hologram replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." the hologram Of Goodwitch disappears.

I start walking over to the exit, as the bullhead lands I hear a lot of commotion in the background. 'children...' I facepalm.

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, I start walking to the auditorium where a fuck ton of people are gathered, I walk over to a corner and hide in the shadows as I listen to the, I assume professors, welcoming speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." As the students whisper among themselves "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." as the Professor finished his speech a blond woman took up the stage and gave us some instructions. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." I walk over to the ballroom, 'this is going to be a long four years...'

I notice two girls walking over to someone reading, or rather, the yellow one drags the red one over. I focus my hearing to listen to what they say, I notice the girls bow twitch, it was barely noticeable but I'm a wolf, I am used to noticing small details.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" The Yellow one sing-songs, the black one turns to the red one and asks. "Aren't you... that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" She smiles, embarrassed "Actually, you can just call me Ruby." the now named Ruby answers. The black one turns back to her book looking slightly annoyed. "Okay." The yellow one whispers something to Ruby that I can't quite catch. "So... What's your name?" she asks the black one. "Blake." she sighs.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" I can plainly see that Blake is irritated right now. I walk over to help Blake out. "excuse me, I believe this lovely lady wants to be alone and read, it is pretty late and we all need our energy for tomorrow." I place my hands on Ruby and Yang's Shoulders, Ruby looks embarrassed while Yang asks me "And who are you Wolfy boy? Her boyfriend?"

"something like that." I answer. Blake raises an eyebrow at me. "well, good night Red, Sunshine."

as they leave I turn to Blake as she says "Thank you." "No problem I answer as I walk back to my sleeping bag.

I woke up to an orange haired girl yelling at, was that a broccoli? Anyway, it was unpleasant. I go do the morning rituals, when I was eating breakfast I hear an announcement via the intercom "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." I walk to the lockers to get my spear and then I walk to the cliff.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." the professor I came to learn was the headmaster, Professor Ozpin started to explain.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… **today**." Glynda explained. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will **die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin Continued. A blonde kid raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir?" he is so out of place it's not even funny.

"**Good**! Now, take your positions." Ozpin says as he sips his cup of coffee. I bring out my wings as I crouch low, Orange haired girl crouched low while Broccoli readied his weapons. Yang takes a boxing stance, Ruby readies her body while the blond guy is still trying to ask his question. He doesn't notice the other students get launched one by one. "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin answers with a small smirk "No. You will be falling." I miss the rest as I get launched into the air.

**_A_****_N: well I hope this is a good first chapter, all of the dialogue is going to be copy and paste for the first few chapter until I get my character established so he changes the dialogue, well I will see you all next time for the initiation and team placement amongst other things. Ja Ne. _**


	3. Chapter 3

I look to my left as i hear several bangs and I facepalm as I see a yellow blur shooting past me, I shoot forward and land in a blast amongst a pack of beowulfs.

****Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asks.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha answers

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly. "Jaune! I'm sorry!" She exclaims.

He laughs, and lower his hand from his cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil "It's okay. Just a scratch!" he gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your Aura".

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune waves the question off, avoiding eye contact "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?

Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain. as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

As she walks around Jaune "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"It's like a force field!" Jaune exclaims

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

As she walks up to Jaune and touch the side of his head "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh... Okay."

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (_placing a hand on his chest_) I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?"

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it."

"Wow..."

Lie Ren trek through the forest's tall grass. Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

Ren leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout. Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature.

Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing the serpent's white head behind him

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head

Ren blocks the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren says.

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda tells Ozpin

"Mmmm..." Ozpin acknowledges while sipping his coffee

I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

after blowing the Beowulf's to pieces I dashed of to the temple, as I arrive I see Yang and Blake enter the clearing. "Think this is it?" Yang asks Blake who just looks at her incredulously. "Yes, I do believe so sunshine." I answer her, Yang and Blake spin around, "oh it's just you, I never did catch your name." Blake seems relieved. "Noir, Michael Noir." I answer. Just as yang was about to say something we hear a high-pitched scream i wince as my sensitive hearing husrts from the very high-pitched sound. "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, Michael, did you hear that?" Yang exclaims, Blake doesn't answer just staring up in the sky, while I'm occupied with my ears hurting. "Blake, Michael, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky as Jaune crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake, me and Yang are standing. Ruby seems dazed by the rough landing. "Oohhhh... What _was_ that?" "Eh-hem!" she hears above her where she sees Jaune hanging upside down. "Hey Ruby." "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks Yang. "I..."

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her

Broccoli pants and leans on the monster_ "_Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

Nora now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic "Oooohh..." suddenly grabs it, and starts singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora!" Broccoli yells at her. As she stops singing she salutes and skips over. "Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks "I..." before Yang could continue She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running "Jaune!" She exclaims Pyrrha!" Jaune Does the same. Ruby sees the Deathstalker and runs over slashing at the deathstalker with her scythe, "Ruby! Distract it, I'll try to remove it's stinger." "Roger!" she confirms as she runs circles around it, I dash towards the stinger doing a barrel roll to dodge the pincers trying to cut me to pieces, I channel fire dust through Shinso, my spear, it starts glowing red and as I thrust it forward a beam of red energy shoots forward cutting clean through the tail. The stinger spins in the air landing with the point dug into the back armour of the Deathstalker. "Nora! Smash that stinger." Nora looks positively ecstatic as she confirms with a maniacal "HAHAHAHAHA!" Ren just shakes his head. "Ren! Cover Nora." "Okay." Ren Runs counter-clockwise around the deathstalker shooting it all the while, "Yang, help Nora. Blake help Ren." I get an affirmative from all of them. As Nora Smashes the stinger into the armour of the deathstalker cracking it heavily Yang shoots fire dust shells into the cracks heavily damaging it. I fly up into the air pointing my spear down charging it with Lightning dust "everyone move!" I yell as I Blast straight down through the deathstalker blowing it to pieces.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Nora yells excitedly. "Can we do that again?!" "first Ruby, Pyrrha grab a relic. Blake save Weiss." I instruct them while grabbing a black king piece. we race over the ancient stone bridge, until the Nevermore uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Ren, me and Pyrrha on the other side Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore. I can see Jaune and Nora run over to the edge of the bridge, I don't pay them much attention since the Nevermore starts launching feathers at us. The Nevermore turns around and starts approaching Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang as they set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs. I hear Ruby say to everyone "I have a plan! Cover me!" she blasts away Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks. I can see her yelling something while shooting it in the maw.

She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs. Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster. I can see Ruby and Weiss discuss something just before Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, I, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement. Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announces. As Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha walks up on stage Ozpin continues

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Jaune is confused as Ozpin congratulates him and they walk down to make way For Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose! And Finally would Michael Noir come up and join us. You retrieved the sole black king piece, and since you don't have a partner I have decided to make you a member of both team JNPR and team RWBY you will assist both teams as a second in command of sorts, if the leader is incapacitated or can't make a good decision you are to step in and take the roll of leader until the leader is able to retake his post."

**_A_****_N: damn that took a long time to write, the whole forest scene before the temple is taken right out of the episode, that and Ruby killing the Nevermore. Well i'll see you all next time. Ja Ne._**


End file.
